


Bafflement

by NearlyBanjou



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Banjou is kind of an idiot, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sento and Misora share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyBanjou/pseuds/NearlyBanjou
Summary: Misora and Sento are fighting and Banjou can't figure out why





	Bafflement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quatresnuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/gifts).



To say that Banjou was confused would be an understatement. He was really always confused nowadays, what with all of the scientific nonsense Sento liked to talk about as he worked, and the whole alien thing still fresh in his mind. But this was a different kind of confusion, more bafflement, if that was even a word, because Banjou was baffled. Out of his mind, and more than slightly worried.

It had started out small, just Sento and Misora doing little things for him, being slightly more touchy than usual, buying him more protein and bananas when he was running low, or asking Sawa to do it for him; basically normal, everyday sorts of things. But it had evolved. It seemed like it happened over night, but now he couldn’t do anything without Sento or Misora trying to come with him or help him in some way. Misora was now always standing with a protein ramen and a hug waiting for him when he returned home. Sento, on the other hand, had hung up a punching bag in the lab and was now starting conversations and actually talking to Banjou while he was working instead of just tuning everything out and mumbling to himself. And they had both started offering him the bed when it was their agreed upon nights to have it, even though Banjou knew they both preferred it to the futons they slept on on other nights.

What was even weirder though was the fact that they always seemed to be fighting now, or at least bothering each other a lot more than usual. They were almost always glaring at each other when they thought that Banjou was not looking, and their normal pranks seemed to have taken a more violent turn as of late.

Four times this past week Banjou found himself about to have a lovely dinner with Misora, also slightly odd, when suddenly she would have to sprint to the bathroom or kitchen because her food was somehow covered in hot sauce and she couldn’t handle it. Every single time that happened Sento would suddenly appear and drag both Banjou and his dinner down to the lab. Some other days Banjou would spend the day with Misora, which made Kazumin irrationally angry at him, only to come home and find Sento screaming up the stairs, handcuffed to the wall or bed, or one time the ceiling somehow, with all of his equipment and bottles literally right out of reach. And of course, every day one of them would wake up covered in sharpie, or with something glued to their heads.

But what was even weirder was that even though they seemed angry at each other, whenever Banjou was around or paying attention, they would stop fighting almost completely and almost act civil, well as civil as two people who practically bled sarcasm could really be. But Banjou was really concerned. He knew they both cared about the other and was scared one of them was going to do or say something they would regret and then not be able to take it back. Banjou just figured they were both trying to win him over to their side of whatever the argument they were having was about, but neither of them would tell him.

He had tried to ask them individually what was going on between them, but every time he would so much as mention the other person, whoever he was talking to would change the subject, or start teasing him, or try and bribe him with bananas, all very effective strategies he was forced to admit to himself.  
When he tried asking Kazumin, the stupid potato farmer just started sulking and muttering something about Misora before standing up, pointing an accusatory finger at him, and claiming that he was interfering with Misora’s love for him before starting a fight. 

Sawa was no help either. She just called him stupid and told him to try and use his brain for once before laughing and walking away. Right as she walked out the door though, she called out to him.

“Just talk to them Banjou. Both of them together.”

And then she was gone.

So Banjou decided to take her advice.

He actually had planned it out pretty well. He remembered seeing in movies that it was sometimes a good idea to lock people in a small room together until they worked out whatever problems they had, but he figured that both of them were smart enough to break out of any room in the house, and that if he was planning on talking to them too, then there would be no one to let them out of whatever room he locked them in. 

So Banjou did the next logical thing, which, to him happened to be tie them up on the bed in the lab and gag them so they wouldn’t be able to get out of the conversation or try to bribe him with bananas to get him to forget. 

It worked pretty well at first. Tying them up, which Banjou assumed would be the hardest part, was pretty easy all things considered and made the gagging part even easier. The talking went ok too, even though he ended up on about five different tangents along the way. But Banjou got his point across. The point being that he knew they were arguing about something, and he was not going to pick sides because he loved both of them way too much to even consider doing that and watching them argue was making him sad because he knew that they loved each other too. 

When he finished his speech Banjou made sure to tell Sento and Misora very clearly that none of them were leaving the bed until they sorted out whatever argument they were having before reaching for their gags. 

Now Banjou had expected a lot of things would happen when he took the gags off. Misora and Sento could have both started threatening to kill him for basically kidnapping them, they both could have started yelling at each other about causing the problem…basically he had expected a lot of yelling. What he hadn’t been expecting was this. 

As soon as the gags came off, Sento turned to Misora and asked “Share?” She responded “Share.” And suddenly both of them were looking at Banjou. 

“If you really must know Banjou” Misora began

“We were fighting over you” Sento finished.

Banjou just sat there in shock, his mouth hanging open as both of them pulled their hands out from behind their backs, revealing that they had broken free from his restraints on their own. 

“We’ve been flirting with you for weeks musclebrain, trying to see which one of us you liked more” Sento continued.

“I don’t know how you didn’t notice; we’ve been all over you” said Misora.

“But since you said you love us both…”

“Sento and I have agreed to share you. If you even want us that is.”

Banjou sat there in shock, trying to process everything they had just said to him. 

“So, you’re not actually angry at each other? This was just a…a competition? You were fighting over me? Why didn’t you just ask me?’

“We wanted to see if you actually liked one of us before we said anything, but you’re so clueless you didn’t even realize. Sawa’s been practically shouting it out every time she comes in. Have you been that distracted by the bananas that you haven’t noticed?” Sento asked.

Banjou felt his cheeks start to get warm.

“Shut up…and I do…like both of you that is. More than as friends”

“Oh thank god” came Misora’s voice and then she was kissing him and it felt like heaven, for all of the two seconds that it was before Sento was pushing her off. 

“Hey, I’m the hero of this story, not you!” And then he was the one kissing Banjou, much harder than Misora had, and Banjou felt his brain melt and was reaching out to pull Sento in closer when suddenly the scientist was pulling away, a knife to his throat as Misora slowly said in his ear “I will cut you.”

Banjou just sat back and watched the two of them as they started a game of rock paper scissors over who got to make out with him first, a stupid smile on his face as Misora threw up her arms in victory. 

Sento just called out “this just means he’s fucking me first!” but Misora didn’t even protest beyond flipping him off, situating herself on Banjou’s lap and pulling him back in for a kiss.

Banjou spent the night smushed between the two of them on the bed, being showered in kisses and fond caresses. 

The next morning Sento and Misora sat down and worked out a sort of agreement, after distracting Banjou with a morning protein shake and bananas, and the prank war came to an end.

And Banjou was happy because the two people he loved were happy, and he made sure that once a week, instead of one of them dragging him around, he dragged both of them to cuddle with him. 

It was on one of those nights, weeks later that Sento just had to start another argument. 

“Hey musclebrain” he called as they were lying there together. “You definitely loved me first right, we are a best match after all, and the hero always gets the love interest in the end”

“What are you talking about Sento, he took me out on a date way before this began” Misora called out in response.

“He only did that because I bribed him with protein and bananas” 

And suddenly their cuddle pile had become a pillow fight as Sento and Misora starting bickering yet again, but Banjou only smiled because he was no longer baffled, still slightly confused, just slightly, but not baffled. It had only taken some good old-fashioned kidnapping to help him figure it out. 

“What are you smiling about musclebrain, get in here and help me out, I am your best match after all”

“Don’t you dare Banjou or I’ll cut you”

“Can’t we just go to sleep?” Banjou asked them both, holding his hands up in surrender.

“NO!” They both shouted as they both hit him with their pillows instead.


End file.
